callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przedmioty do budowania (Tryb zombie)
Przedmioty do budowania – w Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Black Ops III w trybie Zombie w mapach: TranZit, Die Rise, Mob of the Dead, Buried, Origins, Shadows of Evil, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima i Gorod Krovi można budować przedmioty na specjalnych stołach, które znajdują się gdzieś na mapie. Tymi przedmiotami są: Turbina To pierwszy przedmiot, który można spotkać w TranZit. Turbina otwiera drzwi, które do otworzenia potrzebują zasilania i zasila wyłączone perki itp. Może też przyciągać zombie. Dość łatwo ją zniszczyć. Części do niej (wszystkie znajdują się w przystanku autobusowym) to: manekin, ogon i wiatrak. Występuje też w Buried. Turbina.jpg|Turbina Turbina2.jpg|Turbina otwierająca drzwi Tarcza Zombie Przedmiot występujący w trybie zombie na mapach TranZit, Mob of the Dead, Origins i Zetsubou No Shima. Chroni plecy gracza (gdy on jej nie używa) i zabija zombie do rundy 27, można też ją gdzieś postawić. Dość łatwo ją zniszczyć. Części do niej (wszystkie są w restauracji) to: drzwi od samochodu i wózek ręczny. Występuje też w Mob of the Dead ale zamiast drzwi od samochodu ma klatkę i potrzebne są 3 części by go zbudować. Występuje też w Origins ale ma inny wygląd. Tarcza.jpg|Tarcza na mapie Tranzit Tarcza2.jpg|Tarcza na mapie Mob of the Dead Wieżyczka Wieżyczka z RPD może się nadawać w dość ciasnych pomieszczeniach. Żeby ona działała, należy ustawić turbinę blisko niej. Łatwa jest do zniszczenia. Części do niej (wszystkie są na farmie) to: RPD, kosiarka i amunicja. Występuje tylko w TranZit Wieżyczka.jpg|Wieżyczka Wieżyczka2.jpg|Zasilana wieżyczka Włącznik zasilania Włącznik zasilania na mapach: Verrückt, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Die Rise i Buried był już zbudowany. A w TranZit trzeba samemu go zbudować, by włączyć zasilanie. Elektryczna pułapka Pułapka taka sama jak te, z których można korzystać m. in. na mapie Kino der Toten, z tą różnicą, że można ją przenosić i zasilana jest turbiną. Wszystkie części znajdują się w drugiej części elektrowni. Elektryczna pułapka.jpg|Elektryczna pułapka Elektryczna pułapka2.jpg|Zasilana elektryczna pułapka Jet Gun Jest on Cudowną Bronią. Po jednej z części można znaleźć w tunelu, Nacht der Untoten, elektrowni i w domku myśliwskim. Jetgun.jpg|Jet Gun Trampolina parowa Pojawia się na mapach Die Rise i Buried. Gdy się na nią ustanie, wyrzuca gracza w stronę, w którą jest zwrócona. Może służyć też jako pułapka. Gdy zombie na nią ustanie, zostanie zabity. Wszystkie części znajdują się w pierwszych dwóch pomieszczeniach. Na mapie Die Rise buduje się ją dwa piętra niżej od pomieszczenia startowego, a na mapie Buried na dowolnym stole do budowania. Wyskocznia.jpg|Wyskocznia Likwidator Tarcia Jest to Cudowna Broń. 2013-03-02 00021.jpg|Likwidator Tarcia Stół nawigacyjny Stół, który można zbudować na mapach Tranzit, Die Rise i Buried. Składa się on z czterech części: meteorytu, deski, radia i elektrycznej skrzynki. Na mapie Tranzit buduje się go pod wieżą transmisyjną, na mapie Die Rise w jednym z rogów na dachu a na mapie Buried na niższym poziomie pomieszczenia startowego przy oknach. Raz zbudowany, nie wymaga ponownego budowania w późniejszych rozgrywkach, chyba że jeden z graczy jeszcze go nie zbudował. NAVtabletranzit.jpg|NAV Table na mapie Tranzit NAVtablerise.jpg|NAV Table na mapie Die Rise Nav table buried.png|NAV Table na mapie Buried Zestaw Kwaśny Gat Pozwala ulepszyć o kwas Blundergata na mapie Mob of the Dead. Składa się z trzech części, które można znaleźć w różnych miejscach na mapie. Kwas w infirmerii, silnik (od zestawu) w Biurze Strażnika i teczka w Bloku Więziennym. Acidgatkit.jpg|Zestaw kwasowy Ikar Na mapie Mob of the Dead można zbudować samolot zwany "Ikar" (przez Weasela), dzięki któremu leci się na Golden Gate Bridge. Buduje się go na dachu więzienia, a składa się z pięciu części, znajdujących się na całej mapie. Silnik (od samolotu), zbiornik z tlenem, uniformy w pralce, olinowanie, zawór sterujący. Do zdobycia każdej z części potrzebny jest Klucz Strażnika, a niekiedy wymagane jest użycie stanu Afterlife. Motd ikar.png|Samolot Rezonator Podłoża Strzela wybuchami sonicznymi. By działał trzeba przy nim postawić turbinę. Występuje tylko w Buried. Buried resonator.png|Rezonator Podłoża na stole Buried resonator2.png.png|Zasilany Rezonator Podłoża Ścinacz głów Jeden z przedmiotów do budowania, występujący na mapie Buried. Buried_head_chopper.png|Ścinacz głów Dron Maxis Jest to także jeden z przedmiotów do budowania występujący na mapie Origins. Dron przez 90 sekund lata w pobliżu gracza, zabija pobliskich zombie, zbiera power-upy i reanimuje innych graczy. Origins_maxis_drone.png|Dron Maxis Rakietowa tarcza Broń i przedmiot do budowania występujący na mapach Shadows of Evil, Der Eisendrache i Revelations. Rakietowa_tarcza_Shadows_of_Evil.png|Rakietowa tarcza Strażnik Fafnira Strażnik Fafnira to specjalny rodzaj tarczy zombie występujący na mapie Gorod Krovi. Strażnik_Fafnira_Gorod_Krovi.png|Strażnik Fafnira Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia